


Draco Malfoy's Diary

by Writcraft



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is a Bad Poet, Humour, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft
Summary: Draco writes poetry in his diary. It definitely isn’t about Potter.





	Draco Malfoy's Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Dear violetclarity, I’m sorry for the silliness of this – I don’t know what possessed me to sign up to write poetry! Happy Holidays!

_Arithmancy. 12 November, 1995._

I’m bored. My desk is covered with graffiti written by Gryffindors. I hate Gryffindors. Potter’s hair looks dreadful today.

**Ode on a Classroom Table**

Thou lustrous bride of cursive script,  
Thou child of a poised, quivering quill  
Carved historian, who canst thus express  
A memory more sweetly than your etchings:  
What tales of boredom and brilliance haunt thy curves,  
Of wizards or Muggles, or of both,  
In Salazar’s great presence did you once dwell?  
What words are these? What brutish honesties?  
What figurative fancies? What struggle with staying awake?  
What glorious secrets? What unbidden desire?

_Potter woz ere ‘94_

He probably used a compass instead of a quill. I plan to report him as soon as I get my Prefect’s badge for defiling school property.

_Slytherin Common Room. 14 November, 1995_

**Sonnet 5879**

Shall I compare thee to a bedraggled kneazle?   
Thou art more unkempt and more annoying  
Your tiresome face reminds me of a ~~fit~~ weasel   
And your glasses clearly need replacing  
I watch you ~~every day~~ hardly ever and observe  
The way you don’t suit burgundy and gold  
And I think about the ~~kisses~~ curses you deserve  
Because your hero routine is really getting old   
I think I’m better at Quidditch than you  
Even when you always catch the Snitch   
I imagine it’s probably some kind of fluke  
At least I’m better at being really rich  
Oh Potter! I’d love to tell you how much I despise  
The stupid green of your ~~gorgeous~~ ~~striking~~ bulging eyes.

Zabini stole my diary this evening. He asked why I keep writing love poems about Harry Potter.

Love poems???!!!!

Zabini can get fucked.

_Malfoy Manor. The Night Before Christmas, 1995_

**Harry Potter Isn’t Hot**

The first time Potter talked to me  
I almost had a fit  
The person they all flocked to see  
Was just a stupid git  
With his ill-fitting clothes and stupid hair  
And a scar that made the witches ~~and wizards~~ stare.

They say the lightning bolt is cool  
That Potter is quite hot  
I say that Potter is a tool  
And that he’s definitely not (hot, that is. Bleugh. Potter.)  
I don’t know why Zabini insists  
That Potter and I should probably kiss.

Oft, when on my bed I lie   
In vacant, or in pensive mood  
I think of Potter’s owlish eyes  
And must try not to brood  
On how my heart doth skip a beat  
Or the way my body starts to heat.

~~I slide my hand—~~

Merlin. I’ve had too much port. This is the worst poem I’ve ever written in my life. 

I hope my father never hears about this.

_Godric’s Hollow. Christmas Day, Years Later_

Zabini told Potter that I used to write poetry about him after too many mulled wines at the Ministry Yule Ball. I’m going to KILL HIM. Of course, Potter decided to dig out my diaries because he’s a nosy fucker and just loves the thought of having poems written about him. As if he doesn’t already take up enough space in the _Prophet_ or win every award they can think of giving him. 

You want a poem, Potter? If you can stop laughing for long enough here’s a poem for you. I don’t know why I ever agreed to live with you.

**Potter is a Nosy Fuck**

Keep your beaky nose out of my diaries.  
You annoying prick.

It’s freeform. Merry fucking Christmas.


End file.
